


pet show

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [233]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: When Lana finds out that Misty and Ash have a relationship similar to hers and Kiawe's, the two decide to have some fun in a group.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Suiren | Lana, Kaki | Kiawe/Suiren | Lana/Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Commissions [233]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 1





	pet show

“Come on, little Growlithe,” Lana says in a teasing voice, tugging Kiawe along. He isn’t on his leash, at least not yet, but she will have him leashed once they are far enough away that she knows she is not going to bump into anyone else. At least, not anyone that she does not want to bump into.

She has had Kiawe under her spell for quite some time now, her classmate unable to resist how cute he thinks he is. He is such an overprotective big brother that he can’t help but get that way with any cute girl that he meets, not just his little sister, and Lana was no exception. However, Lana has a dominant side to her, and once she saw just how easy Kiawe would be to play with like that, she could not resist turning him into her perfect little pet Pokemon.

From that point on, it has been a lot of fun for her, training him to serve her, and he is so earnest and loyal that he really does fit the role of her Growlithe. She may have a fondness for Water types, but Kiawe is still the perfect play-Pokemon for her, willing to do any tricks that she may ask him to, willing to do anything for her, because it still makes him feel like he is doing a lot for her, almost like a big brother would.

Not any big brother she has ever heard of, though.

Lana is not alone in her interests, though. She was a bit surprised when she found out she had that in common with someone, and became even more surprised when she found out the details of that, but that just makes it fun for her to plan something with her new friend, so that they can show off their pet Pokemon, and show off just how their relationships work.

Misty is someone that Lana looks up to a lot as a Water type trainer, and the two have been in contact since the first time that they met, when Lana got to go to Kanto. In the time since then, their conversations got more and more personal, until Lana found herself telling Misty about what she does with Kiawe, only to find out that Misty has done the same sort of thing in the past.

 _It has been a while_ , her email reads, _but I guarantee if I told Ash to sit, he would fall right back into it like no time had passed at all._

Not only is it surprising to find out that Misty is into that sort of thing too, but it is surprising to find out that Lana’s Kantonian classmate is the one Misty used to serve as a master to. The more she thinks about it, the more she can imagine Ash serving as Misty’s pet. The two of them have an undeniable amount of chemistry, and seeing them battle back in Kanto made Lana realize that there must have at least been _something_ between them in the past. Now that Misty and Brock are coming to visit Ash and the class in Alola, Lana is going to get the chance to see exactly what goes on between Ash and Misty.

“Where are we going, exactly?” Kiawe asks. “I mean, I know we’re meeting up with someone that’s into this, but…I’m just not sure about that. I don’t know if I want a complete stranger to see me like this.”

“It’s not a stranger!” Lana chirps, not giving him any further information. Misty is keeping Ash in the dark as well, so it will be fun to see the way that their boys react when they see who they will be playing with.

“I’m not sure if that makes it any better…”

“Just hush, and let me get your collar on. We’re getting close to where we’re supposed to meet,” she says. Kiawe gets down on all fours dutifully, ready to play his part perfectly, just like he always does. Lana secures the collar around his neck, and clips his leash to it, and with that they start walking again, though this time, Kiawe is crawling at her side. He makes such a good pet, just like the most domestic of Pokemon, only used to being spoiled in lives of luxury, living only as pets, rather than being used for training or battling.

Lana enters the clearing where she is supposed to meet Misty, and there she sees her friend, standing side by side with Ash, whose jaw drops when he sees who it is, and when he sees that Kiawe is on a leash. “Hey, wait!” he cries. “You didn’t tell me it was going to be them!”

“I said it was going to be a surprise,” Misty replies in a teasing voice, before giving Lana a wink.

“Ash?” Kiawe seems just as surprised as his friend-rival does. “Wait, you’re the one…”

“It’s been a while for us, so we might be a little rusty,” Misty says. “But I’d love to see you guys first. Then maybe it’ll help jog Ash’s memory.”

“As if I need help remembering something like that,” he says with a confident smile. “I bet I’m still just as good as I always was!”

“If memory serves, you always needed a lot of training, Ash. I’m not so sure about all of that.” Misty and Ash start bickering then, and while they do, Kiawe looks up at Lana.

“How did you find out about this?”

“Me and Misty just talk about a lot,” she replies. “Come on, doesn’t this sound like a lot of fun?”

“I…yeah, actually,” he admits. “Just give me whatever orders you want, you know I’ll do it. I’ll make sure you look good in front of Misty, the best mistress in the world.”

“I know you will, my dear little Growlithe. Now, how about you start by kissing my feet?” she suggests, and when she gives her first order, that is enough to get Ash and Misty’s attention. The two of them stop their bickering so that they can watch the Kiawe gets down to kiss the tops of Lana’s feet, covering them with his kisses, diligent and obedient, just like he always is.

It is not long before he is taking off her flip flops so that he can hold one of her feet in his hands, letting her balance while he kisses and licks it all over, sucking at her toes and making her giggle and moan from all of the attention. Before she can lose her balance, he has her back to standing steady, and then he is giving the same treatment to her other foot, practically worshiping her while he shows off his abilities as a pet. The fact that this involves Ash means that he is not just being loyal and obedient to Lana, but also getting competitive because of his rival.

“See, look at that,” Misty observes. “Lana definitely knows how to keep her Growlithe in line. If only my Pikachu were even half as well-behaved as that.” Ash looks like he wants to protest that statement, but probably realizes that doing that will just further prove her point that he is not a good pet. Instead, he just looks to her like he is eager to receive his first order, and is not at all surprised when she already starts to undress.

“Oh, already getting down to business, huh?” Lana asks, as she pulls her foot back from Kiawe. “Well, we can start with that too.” The two of them prove that they have something else in common when they strip like this, showing that they both wear bathing suits in place of underwear, but those come off as well, the girls left naked before their eager pets, neither able to disguise their lust when looking at their respect mistress.

“Ash, on your back,” Misty orders, and he does as told, because Kiawe is right there to compete with, and if he can prove that he is better at pleasing Misty than Kiawe is at pleasing Lana…well, he actually has no idea what he can say he accomplished by doing that, but the pride of winning is more than enough for him, and he has the added bonus of making Misty happy with it.

It really has been a long time since they were able to get together like this. When he visited Kanto, they barely had any time together, but that’s just how things are when he is still dedicated to traveling the world, and Misty is more stable at her gym. Eventually, he is going to be able to return to her full-time, but in the meantime, he will settle for getting what he can during his visits, and sometimes try again to convince her to come on another journey with him. Even if he knows that she is going to continue to say no, he never gives up without trying first.

Having her sit on his face is such a familiar thing, and he has gotten very good at eating her out since all of this started, way back during his first journey, with the two of them sneaking off to do whatever they could when Brock or Tracey was not paying attention. Now, their activities are on proud display for two of his new classmates, but Lana is not to be outdone.

“Kiawe, let’s try that too,” she suggests, and then Kiawe is down next to Ash, so that Lana can straddle his face, moaning as he gets started, working his tongue eagerly. “There’s my good boy, just like that…”

“He really is so well-behaved,” Misty says between moans, becoming more breathless, the more she lets Ash go at her. “It takes a bit to get Ash to in line, but when he’s behaving…ah! He’s pretty perfect!”

“I never have any issues getting Kiawe to do as he’s told,” Lana replies, just as breathless as Misty is, the two of them not bothering to hold anything back as they are pushed closer and closer to their climaxes. “He’s loyal, obedient, and incredibly protective, willing to do anything that I ask him to do.”

“Well, we’ve not quite decided a winner yet!” says Misty, still not convinced that Kiawe has Ash beat just because he follows orders like no other. Ash may bicker with her, but she finds that just as endearing as anything else, with bickering being a key part of their relationship, something that both of them have always enjoyed, something that reminds them both of where they started from.

Both of the boys do a great job of getting the girls closer, both of them determined to be the one who wins this contest, and neither of them caring that there is no stated prize involved. They would both be happy with the pride, even if this is not something that they can go around bragging about to anyone who is not directly involved here. None of that seems to matter; nothing seems to matter except winning, and knowing that they have done the most for the girl riding their face, the girl that they have chosen to dedicate themselves to entirely.

The way it should be decided is who gets off first. Misty thinks she might have an advantage because she got started just a little bit before Lana, but that does not matter much when Kiawe is working hard to get her off, easily catching up to Ash and making it so that both girls are moaning just as pathetically. Both girls are right there on the edge, and neither want to hold back, both wanting to be the one to come first so that they can prove their point about their pet.

In the end, though, no winner can be decided from this particular match. Both suddenly let out a sharp cry, right at the same time, as they are both pushed over the edge, so simultaneously that there is no way of telling who the real winner is. Both of them know this very well, and when they are left panting pathetically, trying to catch their breath, they both know better than to try and convince the other that they were the one to win, because they know that they will be met with the same insistence.

Instead, both girls know to admit that it was a tie. Neither Ash nor Kiawe want to accept this, but with things being how they are, they can hardly go against what Misty or Lana say, not if they want to keep proving themselves as the more obedient pet. All they can do is accept the fact that they were equal this time, and hope that they are able to do better next time. Both are eager to see what the next challenge will be, what they will be able to do to prove their abilities.

“It seems like that was just the perfect warm up for both of us to get fucked,” Misty says, finding the solution rather simply.

“It’ll have to be judged the same way, I guess,” Lana replies, agreeing with her to take part in that. Both of them are willing to let their boys bend them over to fuck them from behind, since that is one of the easier positions to get into out here, but they specifically want to be left facing each other, close enough to touch.

And so, Lana is bent over by her Growlithe, face first with Misty, bent over by her Pikachu, and the boys seem to have their timing down perfectly as they jerk their hips forward to push inside of their owners, and Misty and Lana both moan out happily, glad to be filled after being worked up to this point for so long.

“It goes without saying, but don’t even think about getting off without permission,” Lana calls back to Kiawe, and he nods, doing his best to keep his thrusts even, to not let his pleasure get the better of him, not when he has an order to follow. When Misty says the same to Ash, he gives that same determined nod, not even thinking about arguing or protesting when he has his honor on the line, desperate to win this little competition, desperate to have the bragging rights for the brief time that they are all together like this.

What neither of them expect from this position, what they probably should have started to suspect with how specific the position is, is the way that Misty and Lana wrap their arms around the neck of the other so that they can move into a kiss, the two friends pushing their relationship a little bit farther the whole time that their pets fuck them. Both boys are left wide-eyed and slack-jawed, their thrusts going still for a moment as they try and take in the sight of Misty and Lana openly making out with each other, but then they catch each others’ gaze, and remember that it won’t do for them to get sidetracked.

No matter how surprising and thrilling this sight may be, they definitely don’t need to slow down, getting right back into the swing of things at the same time, neither able to get an edge over the other, no matter how hard they may try. It really does not seem to matter, because even when Ash thinks that he has it in the bag, Kiawe never slows down, making sure to give Lana his all. They are evenly matched here, and when the girls do break their kiss, it is just to cry out, at the same time, once again sent into simultaneous orgasms, their pets tying again.

“It’s not fair,” Ash complains, once the girls have let them pull out, both still aching for release, but not giving into that desire without permission. “Isn’t there something else we can do?”

“No, I think you’ve both proven plenty by tying so much,” Misty teases him.

“That’s right,” Lana agrees, “not that it matters one way or another. This wasn’t actually supposed to be a contest, after all. We were just having fun.”

“Huh? But weren’t you getting competitive?” Kiawe asks, but she does not give him an answer.

Instead, she says, “Since you both tied, that means there’s no winner. We were going to reward the winner, since you guys both wanted to compete so much, but since there’s no winner, you guys can just reward each other.”

“Great idea, Lana! So, if you guys do want to come now, there’s perfectly fine. But you have to help each other out, rather than having one of us help you,” Misty says, and they both look from her to Lana in confusion, waiting for one of them to say that it’s a joke, or to offer herself up, but neither of the girls back down, making it pretty clear that this is an order, that they are only getting off if they do it together.

It does not take either of them very long to give in, both aching in their arousal, and both a lot more willing to get jerked off by the other than initially planned. Seated side by side, neither Ash nor Kiawe even attempt to make eye contact, each wrapping their hand around the other boy’s cock, jerking their hands up and down, both left moaning in no time at all. And Misty and Lana get the pleasure of watching the two of them like this, commenting on how nice it is to see their Growlithe and their Pikachu getting along.

“This was such a good idea,” Misty muses. “This was the best vacation I’ve ever been on.”

“We’ll have to do this again some time soon,” Lana replies.

“I’ll have to talk to Ash about it, but since he and Kiawe get along so well, I was thinking of letting you two look after him while he’s here in Alola.”

Lana looks over to Misty in surprise, but then matches her smile and nods. “That sounds like fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
